The present invention relates generally to a stacked semiconductor device, and more particularly to a stacked semiconductor package in which a lower semiconductor package and an upper semiconductor package are electrically connected using a connector.
Recent developments have led to semiconductor devices that store massive amounts of data and that process the stored data in a short period of time.
A typical semiconductor device is fabricated using a semiconductor chip fabrication process for forming a semiconductor chip by integrating devices such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors and a packaging process for singulating the semiconductor chip and electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to an external circuit substrate and for protecting the semiconductor chip, which are typically weak and brittle, from external impact and/or vibration.
Recent technical developments in the package process have lead to a chip scale package having a size of no more than 100% to 105% of the size of a semiconductor chip and a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips or a plurality of semiconductor packages are stacked.
In the stacked semiconductor package, signal transferring technology for providing a signal from a lower semiconductor package to an upper semiconductor package is very important.
A stacked semiconductor package, in which a plurality of semiconductor packages are stacked, requires technology that sequentially provides a signal from a lower semiconductor package to an upper semiconductor package.